Far From Home
by Akakakushi
Summary: The Aldin Region. Home to the most diverse variety of Pokémon found anywhere, it attracts Trainers old and new to test their mettle against the best. It shines as a beacon for what a Region could be - but even the brightest light casts a shadow, and there is a darkness creeping through Aldin. Follow a group of Trainers as they lift the veil from the grandest region ever seen.


_Literally kill me; this is probably the last thing I wanted to do with my time, but there you go. Apparently I decided that writing an epic Pokémon fic which will probably have entirely too many chapters was more pressing than, say, finishing the new Monster Hunter game. Or like… sleeping._

 _I TOTALLY HAVE MY PRIORITIES STRAIGHT, I DUNNO WHAT YOU'RE ON ABOUT.  
_

* * *

 **01 :: start**

* * *

" _The Aldin Region. Home to the most diverse variety of Pokémon found anywhere. With vast, rolling hills, towering mountains, and lush forests, Aldin has something for Trainers of every inclination. Its capital, Zelkova City, features a state-of-the-art Pokémon hospital, as well as..."_

The Trainer closed the travel brochure, pocketing it and casting his gaze to the horizon, watching as the sun sank below the sea, painting the sky in golds and reds as it went. The ship from his homeland of Unova had taken about two weeks, and he was starting to feel anxious. He fidgeted with the Pokéballs on his belt - his friends for nearly ten years that had seen him through everything life had thrown at him.

Tomorrow, he would arrive in Zelkova City, and would begin perhaps the most challenging leg of his journey. Whatever awaited him in the Aldin Region, he'd find out first-hand in the morning. No brochure was going to help him this late in the game. He tossed his long, silver-blond hair over his shoulder and left the rail, heading into his room. He'd need a good night's sleep.

' _Aldin..._ '

* * *

"Kohaku! Hey, Kohaku! Are you coming?!" came a voice from downstairs. Ten-year-old Kohaku reached down and tied his shoes, swinging his backpack over his shoulder. He tightened his goggles across the top of his head, and looked himself over in the mirror. Staring back at him from behind a shaggy mop of greenish-black hair were a pair of sad-looking, coppery-red eyes set against pale skin, his timidity hidden by an awkward, sheepish smile. Thrusting his hands into the pockets of his black shorts, he took one last look around his bedroom. Only six months ago, he'd moved into his home in Narrowleaf Town - and already his stomach turned over at the thought of leaving. He decided that he'd have to go now, or he'd lose his courage and never be able to go. He closed the door behind him and stumbled down the stairs.

"Morning, Kohaku. Did you sleep okay?" his mother said, putting a plate of toast and a glass of juice on the table. The boy sat down, dropping his bag on the floor. He took some toast and started eating, staring at his food absentmindedly.

"Yeah... thanks, Mom," he said between chews, sounding preoccupied.

"Kohaku, please don't talk with your mouth full," she replied. "And you left this on the floor last night."

She passed him a thick book - a handbook given to all aspiring Trainers in the Aldin Region. The pages were worn and dirty - the book had obviously seen a great deal of use since it was given to the boy. He pulled it across the tabletop, flipping the cover open and staring down at the book, his eyes drawn to a passage about halfway down the page.

" _...The unique variety of Pokémon species found across Aldin offers new Trainers an unheard-of number of choices from which to pick their first partner. Take care when making your decision - this choice will affect the rest of your journey, and isn't something to be made lightly. Pokémon are more than tools; they're liv..."_

'...living creatures, with unique skills, abilities and personalities,' he finished the line in his head. He'd read the words so many times, he could probably recite the entire thing from memory by now, but he still hadn't made up his mind. He'd read through all the choices, one by one, over and over - but when he thought of actually _picking_ one, he just... couldn't. He sipped at his cup of juice pensively, poring over the text.

"So you still haven't decided yet, huh sweetie?" His mother said, leaning over and looking at the book herself. Kohaku shook his head, flicking through the pages.

"No, not yet. I think I might want a Grass-type, but I dunno which one yet..." he admitted sheepishly.

"You've still got some time to think about it. It'll take you a few hours to get to the Lab, and I'm sure if you ask the Professor or the other kids, they'll give you some advice."

"The other kids... right," Kohaku sighed. Two other Trainers would be setting off with him today. Evie and Liam had been friends for their whole lives - Kohaku was a newcomer. He didn't exactly feel much camaraderie between the three of them, but it wasn't for lack of trying on Kohaku's part.

The look on his face must have been pretty obvious. "You'll be fine, Kohaku," his mom said, patting her son on the head. "Just promise me you'll bring home your Pokémon to show me, okay? Once you make up your mind, that is."

"I... yeah, okay." he said, resigning himself. Gulping down the last of his juice, he stood up and pulled his bag over his shoulder and started to walk to the door. Before he left, his mom pulled him into a tight hug.

"Chin up. Aldin's about the best place in the world to start a Pokémon journey. I'm envious of you, kiddo..."

"Yeah, thanks, Mom..." Kohaku replied softly, hugging his mom back. After a few moments, he let go, turning back towards the door. Steeling himself, he grabbed the handle and stepped outside into the sunshine.

* * *

"Where _is_ that kid?" the young girl huffed, hugging her satchel like a pillow. Her white hair hung in twin braids over her shoulders, and a floppy hat covered her head. She puffed out her cheeks and pouted, impatiently scanning the horizon with her ocean-coloured eyes. She tucked her hands into the baggy sleeves of her long, pink sweater.

"Calm down, Evie. He'll get here sooner or later. If he wants a Pokémon, that is," her friend said. He stood a good three inches taller than Evie, with fiery red hair and brilliant green eyes. He was dressed simply, in a black t-shirt and grey pants, with a long jacket.

"I don't _want_ 'sooner or later', Liam! I wanna go get my first Pokémon _now_! I already had to wait a whole extra year!" she cried. Liam just shook his head and shrugged, leaning casually up against a fencepost.

"We can't leave yet anyway, you know. The Professor should be sending us a guide to escort us to the Lab," he replied. "It's not like we can get there safely on our own."

To the north was Route 311 - if you could even call it a route. The road only went about a day's walk from Narrowleaf Town, where it was swallowed by the sea of grasslands that separated them from Zelkova City, the capital. Where the road ended was the Laboratory where they would pick up their first Pokémon.

"Yeah, I guess you're right..." Evie relented.

"I... I'm sorry I kept you waiting!" came a shout from behind a row of houses. Kohaku, out of breath, ran up to the mouth of Route 311, where Evie and Liam were waiting. "I had some things I needed to finish up..."

"About time you showed up, Kohaku!" Evie barked, pulling her bag onto her back. Liam picked his bag up off the ground and stepped forward. Kohaku stared at his feet. He'd known it would be like this.

"Evie, don't be like that," Liam chastised. "Hey, Kohaku. You ready to go?"

"Oh, uh... yeah. But isn't there supposed to be a guide?" Kohaku asked. Liam's eyes narrowed.

"Yeah. He hasn't shown up yet," Evie said, gazing out at the road. "Should we start walking down the path and see if we run into him?" Kohaku gasped.

"No way! That'd be super dangerous without Pokémon of our own!" he protested. "Why do you think they're sending a guide in the first place? We need to wait!"

"But what if something's happened to the guide? What if he's in trouble?" she replied.

"What if he is?" Liam interjected. "What could _we_ do about it without Pokémon?"

"I can assure you, the guide is just fine," came a voice from the path. All three aspiring Trainers turned around to see a young woman standing before them. She wore a black turtleneck sweater and dark red pants. Her lavender-pink hair was long - well past the small of her back - and she wore round, thin-framed glasses over her purplish-blue eyes. "My name is Mira. I'm a friend of the Professor's - he sent me to come get you."

"So _you're_ the guide?" Evie asked. Mira nodded, smiling brightly.

"Yes. I'm sorry I'm late, kids. I didn't mean to worry you. I got caught up helping the Professor with something back at the lab and didn't leave in time," she apologized. "You all ready to go? Professor Oak is waiting."

"Professor Oak?" Kohaku chimed in. "He's _here_? I - I was born in Johto, so I know about him from the Kanto Region. What's he doing all the way out here?"

"Ah, you mean... I see. I suppose I'll let him explain when we get there," Mira smiled. "So, are you coming along?"

* * *

The light was beginning to fade from the sky by the time the four of them reached the top of the hill that overlooked Narrowleaf Town. Evie and Liam gave a quick look over their shoulders, while Kohaku stopped and stared.

 _'Am I even ready for this?'_ he thought solemnly. Mira turned to face the boy.

"You alright, Kohaku? You've been awfully quiet." she asked. Kohaku looked at her, and at his somewhat reluctant traveling companions, and nodded.

"Yeah, I'll be okay. Just... nervous." He caught up with the others and kept walking.

"You'll feel better once you have a Pokémon of your own at your side," she replied. "I remember that anxiety from when I first got started."

"Have you been a Trainer for long, Mira?" Liam asked. The older girl smiled.

"Oh, yes. I suppose I first left home about fourteen years ago now," she said, thinking aloud. "I've been just about everywhere now, and I can say with certainty that you kids are lucky to be starting out here, in Aldin."

"Why's that?" Evie asked.

"Aldin is... mysterious," Mira hummed. "If a Pokémon can be found in another region, it can assuredly be found here in Aldin, barring some exceptions. There's no place more diverse in the entire world."

"So that's why we have so many starters to choose from," Liam finished. "Most other regions only have three. But we..."

"...You can choose from any starter Pokémon, yes," Mira finished. "From Kanto's Charmander to Alola's Rowlet, they're all available to you. Have you all made up your mind on which one you'll pick?"

"I have, yeah," Liam said proudly, running his fingers through his hair.

"Um, I think so... but I wanna see them first hand to make sure!" Evie added.

"I... I don't know..." Kohaku whispered. Mira looked sympathetic.

"Sometimes it's not about choosing your Pokémon, Kohaku," she reassured him. "Sometimes, the Pokémon chooses you. Tomorrow, you'll get the chance to see that for yourselves, I think."

" _Tomorrow_?" Evie whined.

"Yes, tomorrow. We were late leaving - we'll have to camp for the night - these roads aren't safe in the dark. I know a nice spot up ahead where we can rest," Mira said.

As twilight faded into night, the four of them continued to talk while they wandered. The young Trainers asked dozens of questions to their guide, calling on her experience and expertise from years on the road. Once the stars were in full display, they set up camp by the roadside and prepared to settle in for the night, surrounded by trees. Mira pulled a Pokéball from the pocket of her backpack, releasing a golden foxlike Pokémon into their camp. It preened the fur on its tails, as if being inside its Pokéball had ruined its appearance.

"Wow, what Pokémon is that?" Evie asked, sitting next to it. "It's beautiful."

"She's a Ninetales, Evie. Kin, use Ember to light us a campfire, please," Mira commanded politely. The fox fanned her luxurious tails and shot a few embers into a pile of kindling, which burst into flame. Pleased with herself, the Ninetales curled up in a ball next to the fire and tucked her head under the tips of her tails, falling asleep. Mira sat down next to her Pokémon and stroked the top of her head. "Kin here was the first Pokémon I ever caught after becoming a Pokémon Trainer."

"So you've been friends for a long time," Liam said, admiring the creature that sat before him. Mira nodded.

"Yes. In fact, only one Pokémon has been my friend longer," she replied softly, being sure not to wake her Ninetales. The Pokémon slumbered on, blissfully unaware. Kohaku watched Ninetales in awe.

"Mira, do you think I could touch Ninetales?" He asked quietly. Mira looked down at her Pokémon and thought for a moment.

"...All right. Just don't grab her tails - most Ninetales aren't fond of it," she cautioned. Kohaku sidled up next to the fox and reached his hand out. He hesitated for a moment, and Kin seemed to sense his fear. She craned her neck up and bumped her head into Kohaku's outstretched hand, the soft tuft of fur on her forehead warm to the touch.

"Naaiii!" she cooed, closing her eyes with trust. Kohaku grinned and laughed, scratching the fox behind the ears. Liam and Evie soon followed suit, fawning over the beautiful Pokémon. Mira smiled, enchanted by the young Trainers' fascination with her old friend. It brought her back to when she was just a child, setting off on her own journey for the first time.

"I'm surprised. Kin is usually pretty timid with new people. I suppose she can sense something in you three," she said gently. "We should get to sleep soon. We still have a ways to go before we reach the lab, so we'll have to leave first thing tomorrow morning. Kin, would you mind keeping watch for a few hours while we get some shut-eye?" Mira asked. The Pokémon yawned lazily then sat up, walking past the three rookies and taking up vigil by the fire. Mira pulled a sleeping bag from her bag and threw it down, and her charges followed suit.

Kohaku couldn't help but stare up at the boundless sky. He felt like he was seeing it for the first time. He watched the stars overhead for what felt like forever. Tomorrow he would pick his first Pokémon. Long after everyone else had fallen asleep, Kohaku stayed awake, reading through his handbook by the firelight, until he himself dozed off, using its pages as a pillow.

* * *

Kohaku woke with a start. The sky was still pitch black, but something was very wrong. Ninetales stood nearby, her hackles raised and a cruel snarl tearing from her throat. Mira was pulling herself out of her sleeping bag, coming to her Pokémon's side.

"What's going on?!" Liam shouted, tying his shoes.

"I'm not sure," Mira said quietly, patting her Ninetales on the head. The Fox Pokémon wouldn't take her eyes off the sky, growling softly. Evie pulled her sweater on, looking nervous. Kohaku followed Ninetales' gaze skyward, trying to see what had the experienced Pokémon so spooked.

A sharp cry rent the air - like a scream, but decidedly inhuman. High above, a massive Pokémon flew by, glowing in shades of silver and gold. Whatever it was, it screamed again, wheeling through the air in a desperate attempt to flee from... something. A fleet of helicopters followed the Pokémon in hot pursuit.

"What _is_ that thing?" Evie asked, putting a voice to everyone's questions. Kin howled and disappeared through the forest, every step leaving a flaming footprint behind. Mira threw her bag over her shoulder and took off towards the treeline.

"You three wait here," she ordered. She was swallowed by the darkness a moment later.

"...Pff, as if," Liam scoffed. "Come on, let's follow her."

"Are you insane, Liam? We can't follow her in the dark! Especially not without Pokémon of our own!" Kohaku cried.

"We absolutely _can_ follow her, and I think we should," he retorted, gesturing towards the smouldering footprints that Mira's Ninetales had left in its wake. "Back in town, we had no idea if there was trouble or not. Now, we _know_ there is, and you want to just stay here? You'll never hack it as a Trainer that way," Liam started off towards the trees.

"But _Liam_..." he protested. Evie balled her hands into fists, torn between her options.

"...No, we should go," she said finally. "It'll be okay, Kohaku. I can't just sit by and do nothing, knowing something's wrong. I dunno about you."

"Um... I... Yeah, I guess so..."

"Come on, you two! Before we lose the trail!" Liam shouted, dashing into the forest. Kohaku and Evie followed right behind him.

* * *

The forest was devoid of light, save for the flickering spots where Ninetales' feet had touched the ground as it ran. The three kids tore through the trees as fast as they could. Running and flying alongside them was a host of wild Pokémon - from Rattata to Ariados and everything in between that called the woods home. They all wore the same alarmed expression - like something was going horribly wrong, and they were compelled to help, however they could. When the forest thinned, they found themselves in a wide clearing, with smoke and flames in the distance. Whatever it was they'd seen in the sky - the silver and gold Pokémon - was long gone. Mira stood in the tall grass, surveying the scene from a safe distance. Her Ninetales stood at her side, in silent vigil. Next to her stood a young man with messy brown hair. His hands were in his pockets, and he was watching a massive blue turtle-like creature extinguish the flames. Upon closer inspection, it was obvious that the fires were all that was left of the fleet of helicopters. Their twisted metal husks hollowed out by heat and fire, they showed no signs of survivors.

"Mira!" Evie shouted, running over to the older Trainer. Mira turned around, stunned. Her companion did the same.

"You three? I told you to wait back at camp," she said, sounding concerned. "You're not hurt, are you? Those woods are dangerous at night."

"No, we're all fine," Liam replied. "The wild Pokémon all seemed more concerned with... whatever all this is."

"Any idea what's happened?" Kohaku asked, following up behind everyone else. Mira was quiet for a moment, then spoke.

"...Do you three know anything about the Elite Four here in Aldin?" she asked suddenly.

"Sure," Liam chimed in. "The four strongest Trainers in Aldin, headed up by the League Champion. You can only challenge them to an official battle if you've conquered the eight Gyms of the Aldin Region, and then finish in the top five of the Pinnacle Conference. Those five Trainers earn the right to challenge the Elite Four and Champion."

"Correct, but there's more to it than that. Can you name any of them?" Mira replied. "Or can you describe any of them? What they look like, or what Pokémon they use?" Liam thought for a moment.

"...No, I can't," he said after a moment.

"They... they have a Legendary Pokémon. Each of them does," Evie added. "They keep their identities a secret to protect their Pokémon - they've trained Legendary Pokémon, but never caught them, which makes their Pokémon vulnerable to thieves. Or is that just a rumour?"

"It's no rumour, Evie. I watched the Pinnacle Conference Elite Summit last year. They do indeed command Legendary Pokémon, and battle with not six, but _seven_ Pokémon each - with their final Pokémon being the legendary creature that answers their call. What you see before you... all of this devastation - one of the Elite Four left all of this in their wake," Mira said solemnly. "I couldn't get a good look at what it was, but I don't think there are too many ordinary Pokémon out there that could do _this."_

'The Elite Four…' Kohaku thought. ' _Why would a member of the Elite Four do something like this?'_ The boy felt so out of the loop. Having only just moved to Aldin from Johto six months prior, everything about Aldin had always seemed so foreign to him. And this just helped to reinforce that.

The massive water Pokémon that had been fighting the fires lumbered back over to Mira's comrade. The beast shook its head, withdrawing the two colossal cannons on its back into its shell. The young man sighed, then pulled a Pokéball from his jacket.

"Blastoise, good job. Return," he said. In a flash of red light, the turtle vanished. "Mira, I'm sorry about all of this. I came as soon as I could, but I guess I just wasn't fast enough. Team Deus - "

"It's no trouble, Professor. Good on you for coming out at all," she replied, interrupting him.

"...Professor?" Evie chirped. Mira laughed.

"I'd imagine that this isn't quite how you wanted to meet the new Trainers, eh, Professor?" Mira grinned. The brown-haired man turned to face the three of them.

"This is them?" he asked. Mira nodded.

"I told them to wait by the road, but I guess they got too curious for their own good," she said, her purple-blue eyes smouldering. "Do you three have any idea how dangerous what you did was?"

"But we... we wanted to help," Kohaku said quietly.

"Don't get mad at them, Mira. I wasn't so different from them when I was their age. Let's finish talking about this back at the Lab," the brown-haired man said. "But first, let me introduce myself to you all. My name is Professor Oak, but most people... still call me Gary."

* * *

 **01 :: end**

* * *

 _Woop, chapter one. I'm sorry to put you through nearly 4k words in the first chapter alone, but there you go._

 _A map of the Aldin Region, as well as character profiles, will be made available on the forum I've created for this story._


End file.
